Sakura Romance
by Schwarz
Summary: Sometimes, love can be so unpredictable, and that's when the saying"Love has no boundaries" comes to play. Just a simple love story with a tragic ending
1. Reminiscence

A/N: The story I'm writing here is based on true events, which really took place in the game. Yup, in the game I use a male character (male priests are the bishiest ).Oh and everything that happens here is true and the characters really exists. I just changed the names slightly for some privacy. Anyway I play mRo but I won't be playing RO for the next three months because of exams.weeps bitterly

This story was written the fateful night when I was talking to him, and he told me he was getting married. SO I guess I'm writing this to vent my emotions and to end that chapter of my life once and for all.

Disclaimer: RO belongs to Gravity and err to the people who created it. The name Sakura Romance belongs to the cd which implements the marriage system. I hope Gravity don't sue me for using it . I'm just a very poor studentstruggling to pay to play RO.

Sakura Romance

Chapter 1: Reminiscence

Distant bells chimed merrily, as cherry blossom petals fluttered in the slight breeze. The city of Prontera was a busy place, filled with merchants and adventurers of all jobs and classes from dawn to dusk. Its mornings were misty and the morning light would be filtered by the mist into a pearly sheen, and the sunset would bathe the majestic city with a golden light, as the colorful Pronteran flags flew high and free in the breeze. And on a strategic plot of land in the city, stood the Sanctuary, better known as the church to many. The once quiet church was now bustling with life, as people of all jobs crowded inside and outside of the church, witnessing the wedding that were about to take place.

A loud blast of the horn and the sea of curious onlookers parted and bowed with respect, allowing their majestic ruler, King Tristam the Fifth to ride through on his great Peco Peco, who was flanked by his many Knights and Crusaders. The King stepped lightly down from his Peco when he reached the entrance of the church, and adjusting his pristine robes slightly, he strode into the church.

By the time the fifth bell chimed, the seats of the church were filled with many, especially with the guild members of the bride and bridegroom. Excited chatters filled the air as the King strode to the front of the church. He nodded warmly at the bridegroom who stood nervously, waiting for his beloved to arrive. It was indeed a day to be excited about, as this was the first official marriage held by the King himself, for the bridegroom was also no ordinary person. He was a powerful wizard, who has contributed a lot to his guild and to the safety of Prontera.

As the guests settled down to witness this joyous occasion, no one noticed a figure slid into the room and stood quietly in a corner. Though the person was wearing the garb of a male priest, he, or for the matter, she was actually a female. She gazed at the bridegroom, his handsome features taking her breath away just like he had always did. Longish chocolate brown hair framed his flawless face, with a lock of hair covering the left side of his face. His one visible eye shown with undeniable excitement. They were as she had remembered them, a breathtaking ethereal blue, the color of the sky just when the sun was about to set into the horizons. Just that single eye could make her drown in its depth, as she gazed into it. Now he stood there, beautiful and elegant in his well pressed tuxedo, with an angelic band on his dark head.

But to the irony of it all, she was not the bride. Without any emotions, she looked on, as the doors of the church burst open. Gasps of wonder and amazement arose from the onlookers as they admired the bride. The bride, delicate and angelic in her snow white gown stepped into the church, led by the guild leader of their guild himself. Her face flushed with happiness, she walked down the isle towards her waiting husband to be. The girl, hidden in the shadows gazed on wistfully, as she noted the tenderness in the bridegroom's eyes, the transparent love on his face. Forcing down any emotions struggling to resurface, she silently congratulated the couple.

King Tristam stood before the couple, and cleared his throat, preparing for his speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here to witness the wedding of …"

The girl shut her eyes, trying to block out the deep, smooth voice of the king. Come on Raine, you can face this…she told herself, but memories of the past flooded her mind, and she could not help but succumb to them…

…

A young girl dressed in the clothes of a male acolyte raced across the sandy plains of Morroc. She increased her speed as she spotted the pyramids in the distance. Panting slightly when she finally arrived at her destination, she made a quick check with the Kapra Lady outside the entrance; to ensure that she would be brought back outside the pyramids should she faint inside. Getting her Morning Star ready, she went into the pyramid. What met her was the familiar sight of large walls that formed a maze, and vision was only to the extent of a few meters, as the only light available was from the flames by the side of the wall that illuminated the maze with an eerie glow, throwing shadows around. The pyramids of Morroc were certainly not a place for the faint hearted. But to Raine, it was almost a second home to her, as she spent most of her time fighting here.

With a quick teleporting skill, she disappeared from her spot and appeared somewhere else. Checking her surroundings to note her place, she teleported again. This was repeated till the young acolyte was at a satisfying distance away from the next portal. Whipping out her worn out map, she then started walking for the next portal, her Morning Star swinging by her side, ready to use on whichever unfortunate Familiar that tried to attack her. Her brows furrowed in concentration as she checked the map again to ensure that she was on the correct path, for she was known to have no sense of direction.

"Hey dude!" a cheerful but significantly male voice caught her attention. She looked up from her map towards the sound. A young, handsome wizard standing a distance away from her gave her a friendly nod.

"Hey brother! Wassup!?" he grinned. The girl smiled, this was not the first time people mistook her for a guy, since she was dressed like a male acolyte. She decided to play along with him and replied, "I'm going to train. What is it about me that caught your attention?"

"Oh it's nothing much, Just looking for a friend to chat with. We're from the same guild anyway, just different branches" he answered, smiling warmly at her. She nodded, noticing for the first time that they shared the same guild emblem, which was a medallion that she hung by her neck.

"Cool. In that case, would you mind tanking me?" she asked, trying to grab a chance of getting a tank by a wizard.

"Sure. Anything for a fellow guild mate. What do you want to hit? Mummies?"

"Fair enough. Thanks a lot!" She grinned happily at her tanker.

"By the way, what's your name? Gotta know the name of a fellow brother" the dark haired wizard asked.

Without hesitation, the acolyte replied "Kain. You?" That was the name she always used when interacting with people who did not know her real identity.

"Cool. I'm Erique." The wizard replied smoothly. "Meet me at the entrance of mummy level ok?" he said and disappeared into the portal.

With some difficulty, the young acolyte dashed past the numerous, annoying Soldier Skeletons and Archer Skeletons who tried to mob her. After a short scuffle and a couple of heals later, she managed to stumble into the third level of the pyramids where the mummies roam, feeling slightly bruised. The wizard who had offered to help her stood by the entrance and gave her a friendly smile.

"Here we go!" he said as a couple of Mummies staggered towards them, their outstretched hands covered with rotten bandages. With a wave of his hand, and a yell of ice" wall", pointed towers of ice rose from the ground. With well practiced movements, the acolyte cast healing spells and heal bombed the mummies. However, to her horror, a mummy managed to get through the ice wall, its bandaged hands groping for a victim.

"Run!" the wizard shouted as he dashed away. The acolyte stood stunned for a moment before she too turned and tried to escape, but it was too late. Hot white pain seared throughout her body as the mummy hit her between the shoulder blades. Casting a healing spell on herself, she continued to run, but tripped over a small rock jutting out of the ground. (Tripping is equivalent to the lag in the game . ) She could only gape as the mummy loomed over her menacingly. And all she saw at that instant was a bandaged hand coming close to her, before the world gave way to darkness.

When she woke up, the sky overhead was turning dark. In the distance, the flaming ball of fire that was the sun sank slowly into the horizon, as shadows lengthened and lights came on.

"Hey buddy you're alright!" a familiar voice brought her to her senses. She turned and saw the wizard grinning at her sheepishly.

"Sorry, I'm not a very good tanker. Luckily some hunter managed to get rid of the mummy. Anyway I sincerely apologize for not being much of a help. I'd love to continue helping you but the guild leader's calling me to Al De Baran now. I'll see ya around!" with that, the wizard walked off towards a priest and together, they disappeared into a warp portal.

Shaking her head slightly, she stood up and brushed her cream colored acolyte robes. "What a lousy tanker" she muttered. But even as she was cursing him, she could not help but remember the intensity of those deep blue eyes, his fair skin, dark brown hair, and the cheerful, overconfident voice.


	2. Flirting with Danger

**Sakura Romance**

A/N: warning…this chapter is kind of boring -- but pretty essential too. Please read and review? Thanks!

Mint: Mi-chan!! Thanks for reviewing!! huggles I can't wait till we can play RO again. Oh ya, you're in this chapter and all the following chapters. Ya…brings back memories. So, when can I read your fic?

Rejected-pen: Sankyuu! bows hope we can play RO together some day =)

Ruka-chan: Ohhh but in game I can change. evil look hahahaha. Anyway thanks you're your support.

JaN::RaGaLlNiTe: Thanks for the compliment Just continue reading (and reviewing lols) to know what's next.

Nikki: continued for you. huggles jie thanks for reviewing! Oh and thanks for the title =)

Just a reader: sniffs ya one sided love.sighs ahh life's like this. '' Thanks for loving this fic =)

Perpetual Hysteria: Er once this story is written I guess it will be over. Hahaha…thanks for reading and reviewing!!

**Chapter 2: Flirting with Danger**

"Raine!!" a familiar voice sounded over the usual bustle outside the pyramids in Morocc. The raven haired acolyte turned her head to see a mage running over to her.

"Mint!!" she hissed. "Don't call me by my real name in public!" she said to the hyperactive mage .Mint pulled a face and stuck out her tongue.

"Ew I hate the name Kain. Why must you dress up as a male acolyte anyway?" asked the mage as she shook her head, the golden tendrils of her hair settling messily on her shoulder. Her crystal blue eyes disdainful as she looked at her friend's loose brown and beige uniform which all male acolytes wear.

"Because." Raine sighed in exasperation as she explained her decision to the mage for the umpteenth time, "I loathe the female acolyte uniform. It's…hideous!!" Mint giggled slightly at her friend's revolted expression, before looking serious.

"Hey, are you sure I can survive in the Pyramids?" she asked worriedly. "Those bandaged freaks give me the creeps." She said, shuddering.

"Don't worry; just use your magic randomly when other people are fighting." Raine said airily as she dismissed her friend's worry with a slight wave of her hand.

The mage's mouth dropped open as she gaped dramatically at her friend. "But Raine, that's kill-stealing!! That forbidden!!" she whispered frantically.

Raine rolled her eyes and dragged her shrieking friend towards the pyramids. "Come on Mint, I'll protect you."

…

"I'm frightened!" the blonde mage sniffed. "Oh Raine I don't want to die. I haven't bought my kitty band, and my Munak turban and I want to become a wizard, and I want to marry a gorgeous priest and…"

"Oh for God's sake Mint, you won't die." Raine snapped as they joined the usual crowd at the third level of the pyramids. People of all jobs gathered around here, giving each other a helping hand to survive together. At the third level of the pyramids, there was no such thing as 'kill-stealing'. Any monsters that walked into their premises were shared. Meaning they monsters were bombed by heals, soul strikes and arrows even before they could get close to anyone. However, there were some who did not understand the concepts of fighting together.

"Damn you kill-stealing fucker! Leave my monsters alone or I'll kill you!" a revolting looking knight hollered as he held his spear threateningly towards a cowering archer.

"Fuck off you disgusting git!! Go somewhere else if you want to kill monsters alone!" Raine yelled as she marched towards the furious knight. The knight's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he glowered at the acolyte who had the guts to tell him off.

"Why you little…Well someone ought to teach you a lesson in respect for your elders." He hissed as his eyes sparkled maliciously. Shifting his grip on his spear, he walked menacingly towards the unwavering acolyte.

"Raine!!" Mint screamed as she watched the knight approach her friend. "Why must you be born with such a big mouth?" she sobbed, as the knight held his spear high, preparing to strike.

Raine stared in horror at the irate knight, her hands gripping her Morning Star tightly. "When all else fails run. Oh why must I be such a big mouth?" she groaned inwardly. Tension built in the air as the spear came down in one fluid motion.

"Oh Loki!! Chaos!! Anyone!! Save me!!" Raine whispered a quick prayer.

"Frost diver!"

Suddenly, a familiar yell sounded throughout the silent pyramids, as blocks of ice arose from the floor and enclosed the knight. All the stunned acolyte could do was to gape at the frozen knight.

"Come on! Quick! It won't last long!" her savior shouted as he beckoned the two friends to follow him. Raine immediately dragged her sobbing friend and followed. They dashed through the pyramid, avoiding mummies and any other monsters until the livid yells of the unfrozen knight melted into the walls. Panting heavily, Raine sat down of the ground to catch her breath.

"Oh my god, don't ever insult knights again please!" the mage cried as she hugged her friend tightly.

"That's some courage young man."

Raine looked up to see the wizard whom she met the other day grinning down at her.

"Man? But umph!!" Mint squeaked as a hand clamped down on her mouth.

"Oh it's you! Thanks for saving us." Raine grinned as she stood up. Erique chuckled slightly. "Oh it's nothing. So Kain, who's that you got over there?" the wizard asked.

"She's Mint! My friend. We're trying to survive in the pyramids." The young acolyte hinted as she beamed hopefully at the wizard. _Eheheheh__ a tank!_

The wizard laughed, his deep blue eyes twinkling with amusement. "Well I'll try my best. Don't blame me if you die."

"Oh it's ok. I'll just drag you to death along with me" the acolyte joked. Mint smiled sweetly at the wizard as he led them to a desolated place to fight mummies in peace. As mummies loomed into sight, the three fighters tensed, adrenaline running through their veins, preparing for fight.

"Ice wall!" Erique yelled, as he thrust his gloved hand forward. A rush of cold air burst from behind, ruffling his hair, as magic circles swirled on the stoned floor of the pyramids. Ice towers rose up, forming a barrier between them and the mummies.

"Soul strike!" Mint yelled, her staff held high above her. Five balls of pure energy burst out from the mage and struck one of the mummies. The foul creature staggered, as it lashed out blindly. With a quick hand movement, Raine sent a blast of holy energy towards the mummy. The monster gave a loud howl as its undead body fell to the floor and disintegrated.

"Yes!!" Raine cheered, pumping her hands into the air. However, as she was jumping about madly, she failed to see a flamed arrow flying towards her.

"Ice wall!" the wizard yelled again, as he summoned ice towers to block the acolyte from the arrow. However, to his dismay, the ice wall encased the shocked acolyte together with the arrow. Suddenly, without warning, a mummy arose from the floor, its bandaged hand sending a powerful blow towards the frozen acolyte.

"No! Mummies aren't supposed to be able to pass through ice wall!" Erique gasped in horror as he watched the raven haired acolyte fall to the ground.

"Soul strike!" Mint screamed, after her senses registered from the shock of seeing her friend getting hit. The familiar balls of energy arose and slammed into the mummy. Angered, the mummy turned its cursed body towards the mage, its black beady eyes glittering maliciously.

"No…Stay away from me!!" the blonde mage whimpered, as the monster approached her. She shut her eyes tightly, awaiting the painful blow that was going to befall her.

"Jupital thunder!" The wizard roared, as he a lightning ball flew towards the mummy, striking the monster with numerous electrical hits. The creature stumbled backwards before giving a terrible howl that echoed throughout the pyramids before disintegrating into the air. Mint gripped her staff tightly, as she tried not to kneel down onto the floor.

"Raine…" she whispered, before rushing to her injured friend. The acolyte lay on the stoned floor, a pool of blood forming beneath her. She smiled weakly at her flustered mage friend as she spoke.

"Sorry Mint, didn't mean to drag you into this mess."

"No you can't die!!" Mint sobbed as she clutched her injured friend tightly.

"Hey, you guys wait here. I'll bring a priest. Call me if there's any trouble." Erique said, worry written plainly on his handsome face, as he passed the mage a communicator before vanishing into the darkness.

"Ah Raine! Drink some of this first." The mage said, as she gave her injured friend a bottle of red potion. The acolyte took the potion gratefully, and sipped it. The cool red liquid trickled down her throat, clearing her mind, as she felt the throbbing pain in her mind fade away to a dull numbing sensation.

"Man, I hope no mummies come while Erique is gone. Sheesh, he is a lousy tanker." Raine grumbled as she sat up carefully. Suddenly, the communicator crackled life.

"Hey, I've found a priestess, but erm, I think I'm lost. I'm currently at….195, 68" a familiar voice said as he gave the mage his bearing.

The two friends sweatdropped.

"That idiot is lost!?" Raine demanded, astounded, "He nearly got me killed and now he's lost."

Mint giggled in amusement as she took out a map and a couple of instruments, as she calculated the wizard's position." let's see, 185, 68. Oh there he is. Not far from us, just a couple of turns away."

Raine took the communicator and spoke to the lost wizard. "Ok, turn left. Yup, Left up."

"Left? Ok left…But it's a dead end!" the wizard's surprised voice came over.

They sweatdropped. "No!! You turned right! Left!"

"That was right?" a confused voice crackled out from the device. "Ok, I'm back to the same spot. Ok I've just turned left…Oh no! It's that rude and crazy knight from before!"

"What!?" Raine shrieked, as she looked around wildly for the terrible figure of the knight.

"Hey are there lots of people over at your place? Oh this place looks familiar. Weird, I see the entrance."

"NO!!!" the acolyte wailed in exasperation. "I said turn left UP. Not down!!"

By then, the two friends were laughing madly and gasping for breath as they gave directions to the confused wizard.

"And I thought I had zilch sense of direction." Raine chortled, her bright green eyes flashing with amusement, pain temporarily forgotten.

"Ah!! There you are!" A delighted voice sounded over their peals of laughter. The wizard strode over to them, followed by a pretty brown haired priestess. With a hand movement so familiar to the acolyte, the priestess healed their injuries and even blessed them.

"Thank you!" the wizard smiled gratefully, giving the priestess a little bow. The girl smiled bashfully at the little gesture and walked away.

"Well, I think we better go back outside for a little rest." Erique suggested, handing them each a butterfly wing. They nodded in agreement, having had enough of excitement for one day, and crushed the wing in their palms. A blue light engulfed them before the three adventurers were transported away.

**A/N:** Whao what a boring chapter. (Sweatdrop) Even though it's really kind of boring to write, but the incident was hilarious. The wizard was like totally lost. (We partied) and for some reason he couldn't see our dots, and he didn't know where we were. So he just kept walking around while mint and I yelled directions at him. LOL! I don't know how he could get lost in that kind of place, it was only left or right, up and down. So when mint yelled left, he went right --''(sweatdrop) and i just laughed my head off XD

He took about 5-10 minutes to find our dead bodies. The priestess he brought along ressurected mint, but before she could ressurect me, a group of mummies came and she ran away. Then mint, almost dying ran away too, and died slightly below me. The wizard ran away too and he died above me.LOL. And so the three of us lay there talking.

After that, mint went back to prontera(she saved there) so i went to warp her to morocc, then we had a great time with the wizard. Ya that will be in the next chapter. Next chapter, some development. Lols.

Oh yes, the part where he shut me in the ice wall is true!! (twitch) He caused my death, I will never forget it as long as I live!! Lolz!

Oh ya, as to why Raine can't heal herself, just take it that she's exhausted (sp=0). aheheheh

Review please? hopeful look I'll heal you in mRO (bribes) lolls!


	3. Accidentally in Love

**A/N:** Mmm ok the fun starts in this chapter. Read on.

**Disclaimer:** The song 'Accidentally in Love' is not owned by me.(nods) nice song, please don't sue

**JaN::RaGaLlNiTe:** Yup yup mro mm Iris 1 and 2. But mostly in Iris 1. So are you still playing? It'd be cool if we can play Ro together. And thanks for the compliment and the review =)

**poor dude hu cant afford PRCs:** I don't mind if you take some ideas from my story. Ish greatly honoured Good luck on your fic! and thanks for the review

**Chapter 3: Accidentally in love**

Raine crept through a bush, brushing twigs away from her face as she positioned herself so that she was hidden from view. Snickering to herself, she brushed sand off her palms and proceeded to wait in silence.

"Find me if you can." She whispered smugly to herself. Suddenly, a shadow fell over her and a pair of familiar shoes came into view. She froze, and felt her muscles tense as she tried to merge as one with the bush.

"I'm a bush…I'm a bush" the acolyte muttered to herself. The pair of shoes seemed to hesitate for a second, before moving on. Raine let out a relief sigh as she remembered to breathe again.

"Victory!" she beamed.

"Raine, come on out, I won't hurt you." a deep, drawling voice reached her ears. She smirked to herself.

"Uhuh Erique, like I'm going to fall for that" the raven haired tomboy rolled her eyes and tried to ease her muscles. She grinned happily to herself when she no longer felt the presence of the wizard. Suddenly, her communicator crackled to life.

"Raine! Where are you? Erique and I give up. You're the master of this game k?" Mint's voice traveled over, pleading her friend to come out of her hiding place.

Another smirk. "Repeat after me. Raine rocks."

The mage sighed. "Raine rocks"

"Wahahhahaha!" Raine cackled in glee as she stood up from her hiding place, twigs and leaves in her hair. "Ok, where are you?"

"By the lake." An annoyed voice replied.

Raine brushed sand off her robes as she ran towards the lake. This was a game they started playing after they had gotten to know each other better. She grinned as she remembered the look on Erique's face when he found out that Kain was actually called Raine.

_"Well, I should have known that no guy can be cuter than me"_

She rolled her eyes skywards as she recalled what the wizard had said. "What an egoistic, vain narcissist "she snorted. __

_But…did he say that I'm cute?_

Blushing furiously, she waved off that thought as a careless remark made. She smiled when she saw the lake in the distance, its crystal clear waters glittering in the sunlight, reflecting and refracting light across its unruffled surface.

Adventurers love hanging out at the lake, especially since it's the safest (provided you don't drown) place to cool and chill out at. The pyramids were of course, the best place to be to be away from the unrelenting sun, but it was rather hard to relax when Familiars have the tendency to pop up every now and then, which is quite an annoyance.

There it was, the lake, shining like a piece of gem in the middle of the dessert. A water body is very much welcomed in Morrocc, seeing that it provided water, as well as a change of scenery. Apart from an occasional bush or tree, Morrocc mostly consists of sand, and even more sand.

At one end of the lake was a bush and a couple of trees. As Raine neared it, she spotted two figures behind the greens. She slowed down, and crept silently towards the bush, hoping to give her friends a scare. Then, taking a deep breath, she lunged into the bush and screamed her lungs out. (Kind of)

One of them shrieked with fright, while the other just stared at her blankly, a look of utter shock on his face.

Raine gaped at her two victims. They certainly look nothing like Mint and Erique.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry….Nikki!?" she yelped in disbelief.

Said person, who was currently digging her nails into the skin of her unfortunate partner, stared back at the hyperactive acolyte.

"Ra…Raine!"" she screamed happily. "Huggles!!" Nikki squealed as she jumped on her friend and hugged her tightly.

"Taaaaag!!" shouted someone. The two friends looked up in surprise to see a wizard looking at Raine smugly.

"I win!! I tagged you!! Wahahahah!" the dark haired wizard cheered as he turned to a nervous mage behind who was trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

"See Minty, I told you this will work!"

A look of comprehension descended onto Raine's startled face. She narrowed her emerald eyes and stood up, her fingers clenching her Morning Star.

"You…You freak! You cheater!!" the over zealous acolyte hollered and shook her fist at the chuckling wizard.

"Ha! I can't believe you fell for that."

"I'm so going to kill you and rip you into a million pieces! Immature bastard!"

Mint sweatdropped as she watched her friend chase the sniggering wizard across the desert.

"What just happened?"

The mage turned around and was met with two blank stares. "Nikki!" she squealed.

"Mint!!" And thus another round of 'huggles' ensued.

"Oh Nikki! What are you doing behind a bush?" Mint asked curiously.

The red haired priestess suddenly turned as red as her hair. "Nothing." She replied innocently, as she tried to push someone into the bush. Finally, seeing as a grown man can never be shoved into a bush and blend in perfectly, especially one that is wearing robes of scarlet and black colors, the priestess proceeded to introduce her friend.

"This is Opst. We met…somewhere" she giggled. Opst smiled at the ogling mage, when suddenly two colored blurs dashed past them. One skidded to a halt and joined Mint in drooling over the priest.

"Hey!" Erique protested when he realized that the acolyte was not chasing after him. He walked back to the lake and sat down beside the friends.

Opst blushed slightly as he turned to face the priestess.

"Dear, we've got to go. The church is calling us again." He sighed wistfully as she stood up and stretched.

"What? Oh this is so troublesome. It was hard finding time to be alone…" Nikki trailed off as she sweatdropped at the expressions on her friends' faces.

Raine smiled coyly at the priestess. "Well, we really shouldn't bother you guys. Have fun together!"

Mint grinned evilly at her friend. "Oh they'll have fun. Right Nikki?" she asked the blushing priestess.

With a wave of his hand, a portal appeared beside the priest, the purple light that illuminated from it shimmered in the waning sunlight.

"Ciaoz." Nikki smiled and stepped into the portal. Her acquaintance gave a polite nod of his head and disappeared into the portal. In a flash, the portal vanished.

Mint gazed at the setting sun, before turning to the acolyte and the wizard. "I've got to go. Have to be back in Geffen before dark or Mom will yell. You know how my mom is." The blonde mage sighed, her hair a radiant gold with a tinge of pink from the scarlet colors of the sun which was settling over the horizon, bathing the desert in crimson light. Shadows stretched across the sandy plains, as the darkening sky was streaked with an array of colors. Morrocc's sunset was truly the most beautiful occurrence in any part of the kingdom, if caught at a right time.

"But…Ok. Bye Mint, see you tomorrow." Raine smiled at her friend, who gave a hearty wave and disappeared into the distance. She

"Bye Minty!" Erique called. "Hmm, now what?" the dark haired wizard asked, his brown hair darker than ever in the lengthening shadows. Yet, his piercing eyes remained as blue as ever, but with a hint of violet as the rays of the setting sun washed over his silhouette.

"Hn! I'm not speaking to a cheater." the acolyte sniffed and turned her back at him. But even as she did so, she found herself flushing madly. Now that her friend was gone, she was stuck with him! Of all people, him…he who caused her heart to race whenever their eyes met, he whose smiles and laughter made her head light with confusion of the many feelings clashing within her.

"You just did. Hahaha Oh come on Raine. Don't be such a sore loser." Erique chuckled.

"You cheated! I'm not a sore loser!" Raine cried furiously, her viridian eyes flashing furiously.

"Ok ok I'm sorry, you win." the wizard laughed, holding his hands up in defeat. "How about we have another round of hide and seek?"

"No cheating." The raven haired girl growled. "Or I'll make sure you will never have off springs."

The wizard smirked. "Ha, like I need to cheat to find you." He said airily.

Raine glared angrily at the arrogant wizard, before running off. "We'll see about that garbage wizard!"

"Garbage wizard?" Erique blinked in shock. "Why that little…" he trailed off, as he gazed at her retreating form, his lips twitching in amusement.

Raine ducked around, glancing back occasionally to see if the wizard was following her. She ran behind a pyramid, hidden amongst the shadows.

_Stupid wizard…damn him and his arrogance. How dare a man like him bully a little damsel like me? Ugh I'm going to castrate him and kill him and feed him to Osiris. But he is kind of cute…kind of. No no what am I thinking? He's a male chauvinist pig who can't tank at all. Hate him hate him hate him....._

"I'll see if you can find me now egoistic bastard." She said aloud, smirking as she looked up to the majestic form of the pyramid, its pointed top seemingly piercing through the starless sky.

"Why not?" a soft voice breathed, strong arms wrapping around her lithe frame. With a startled yelp, the acolyte spun around, and came face to face with a pair of deep blue eyes. Raine stared at the pair of sapphire orbs, as she felt herself being coaxed into the depths of his soul. __

_Beautiful, how ethereal…is that…lo…no it can't be_

"Raine." Erique murmured. "I…"

"Let me go!" The acolyte shrieked, feeling blood rush to her face.

"Do you really want that?" The wizard whispered, as he stared intensely at the struggling girl in his arms. At his words, the acolyte froze, her body trembling.

"I dunno." She replied, so softly, but he heard her clearly.

"You're cute Raine, even though you're a tom boy in male clothing with a big mouth and an even bigger vocabulary to match…" Erique said softly, tightening his arms around her.

"Don't push it." Raine muttered, but with a hint of fondness in her words.

"Raine…"

The acolyte raised her head. With a slight movement, Erique bent down and kissed Raine lightly, his lips brushing across hers, like raindrops falling on cool water.

**_Love…In love…Once upon a time in love_**

_Mmm__ he tastes like lemon drops, with a hint of mint…_

**_Accidentally in love…Accidentally in love_**

A/N: (twitch) ok the they cheated to beat me at hide and seek!! sobs well it's mostly the wizard. sheesh first couldn't tank me, then he ice walled me and caused my death, now he cheats to win me at hide and seek -- why did i even like him!? (ish baffled too)


End file.
